1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to needleless connectors, and, in particular, to self-sealing male needleless connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical treatments often include the infusion of a medical fluid, for example a saline solution or a liquid medication, to patients using an intravenous (IV) catheter that is connected though an arrangement of flexible tubing and fittings, commonly referred to as an “IV set,” to a source of fluid, for example an IV bag. Needleless fittings commonly include male and female needleless connectors having a “Luer taper” conforming to an International Standards Organization (ISO) standard wherein mating of Luer fittings forms a liquid-tight connection.
Certain connectors have a self-sealing feature to prevent leakage of fluid from the attached tubing when the connector is decoupled from a mating connector. Typical self-sealing needleless connectors provide only a fluid path and, therefore, provide a self-sealing capability only for the fluid path.